Lost Daughter of the Yondaime
by KurenaiYuuki
Summary: xover with Naruto. On Kagome's 20th birthday she finds out she is adopted by her mother. All she is told is that she is a ninja from Konoha but her real mother isn't a Konoha ninja. Who is her mother? Why is the Akatsuki after her?DeiKag KakaKag Ch7 UP!
1. Chapter 1 Default Chapter

Lost Daughter of the Yondaime

A/n Okay well this story is for another C2 I joined….this is my Kakashi Kagome one I ran out of idea sot how to make Kagome end up in the Naruto world. So considering the fact of reading so many Naruto Inuyasha x-over stories where she already lives in the Naruto world….well I think you get the idea.

Also note I am one of those people who believe Naruto is the Yondaime Hokage's son…its freaking obvious.

To people who read my other Inu Naru x-overs I work on them all I multi task. My Inu Naru x-overs are my favorite stories to write because I get so many reviews and so many compliments and they are extremely fun to write...so I'm not abandoning any of my Inu Naru x-overs I work on them all….I multi task. I don't stop working unless I have major writers block.

Summary: On Kagome's 20th birthday is told by her mother that she is adopted. All she is told is that she is a ninja from Konoha but her real mother isn't a Konoha ninja. She also has a brother. But who is her mother? How will she handle life as a ninja...when she is assigned to Squad Seven while Kakashi watches over team 10 after Asuma's Death? Why do the Akatsuki want her?

Pairing: Kakashi Kagome Yondaime and? The person Yondaime Hokage is paired with will be revealed later…….possible Kagome and someone from the Akatsuki possibly……..

Chapter one: You are adopted

It was Kagome 20th birthday and she couldn't have been happier…but she was still sad. Her mission in the feudal era had ended on her 19th birthday when the jewel forced her down the well against her will. Her friends had attempted to save her but it was no use. When she got to the other side she tired to go back but the well sealed its self. She cried sometimes because she still missed Inuyasha.

"Kagome, dear I need to talk to you." Said her mother walking into her daughters' bed room

"What is it Mom?

"Kagome I have to tell you something. It's very important."

"Okay. Well what is it."

"…..Kagome this may be hard for you to believe but you're adopted."

"What?"

Kagome was very confused now.

"What do you mean mom? How can I be adopted?!"

"You are sweetie we found you when you were about 5 we found you wandering in the woods. We were traveling. We had just finished visiting family in the Land of Fire. We found you crying and we couldn't find your parents anywhere so we took you home. The only thing you had with you was this."

(Okay I'm going to pretend that her mom's name is Akane.)

Akane pulled out a leaf village headband and a picture out of her pocket. In the picture there was woman whose face as blacked out and all she could see was her bluish black hair. The man next to her had spiky blond hair and the little girl was holding what looked to be a newborn baby who also had spiky blond hair. The little girl had dark black hair with a slight tint of blue like her mother.

"What does this mean mom?"

"Darling all I know is that you are a ninja of Konohagakure. This symbol on the head band is from them and I believe that the man in the photo is the Yondaime Hokage. Kagome I'm sorry but I think its time for you to return home. Starting packing."

"Alright mom."

Akane then got up and walked out of the room. When she was in the kitchen she sat down and cried. While Kagome packed her bag silently. When she was done she walked down stairs out of the house and was gone. It would take her about 5 days to each the land of fire. She herself lived in the far north of the Land of Earth in Tokyo one of the few modern cities.

----Near the Land of the Waterfall and Land of Fire border-----

The Akatsuki leader Pein was in his office working when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal a girl with blue hair and a pink flower in her hair.

"What is it Sumire?"

(Okay I had to give the unnamed member a name so I gave her the name Sumire…it means violet as in the planet in Japanese.)

"Pein, can I ask you a favor….."

----Kagome-----

Kagome had been traveling for five days and she had finally reached the gates of Konoha. The two guards saw her and one said,

"Who are you state your business."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi well not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know what my last name really is. I'm adopted……and I am here because of this."

Kagome pulled out the picture. One of the guards took it. When he saw it he gasped and said,

"Hey Izumo take a look at this."

"What is it Kotetsu."

The one called Izumo took the picture from his friend and also gasped. He looked from the picture to Kagome and then to Kotetsu who looked back at him.

"Miss follow me please." said Izumo

Kagome nodded and followed Izumo into the village. As she followed him everyone stared at her. A few people gasped and began to whisper. She didn't like it. She felt weird as they stared at her.

They soon arrived at a tall building. Izumo led Kagome inside.

---Tsunade---

As soon Tsunade worked she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

When Tsuande looked up and saw Kagome and Izumo enter. Izumo walked over to Tsuande and handed her the picture. Tsuande stared at the picture for a moment then looked up at Kagome and then back at the picture.

When Tsunade finally tore her eyes away from the picture she looked up at Kagome and asked,

"Where did you get this picture?"

"My adoptive mother gave it to me. She gave it to me 5 days ago on my 20th birthday when she told me I was adopted." Replied Kagome

"Did your adoptive mother tell you or give you anything else?"

"She told me that I was from Konohagakure….that the man in that picture is my real father…that he is the Yondaime Hokage and that I am his daughter. And she gave me this."

Kagome pulled the Konoha head band out of her pocket and showed it to Tsuande.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kagome my adoptive mothers' last name is Higurashi I'm from Tokyo."

" Tokyo?"

"Yes it's in the Northern part of the Land of Earth. Its one of the few modern cities."

"I see….Kagome did your adoptive mother tell you how old you were when she found you."

"Hai, she said I was about 5 years old when she found me wandering."

"Do you have any memories of when you were 5?"

"……no but I always have this nightmare where this giant fox is attacking a village and of man on a large toad."

Tsunade looked at Izumo. Tsuande then turned back to Kagome and said,

"Kagome there is no doubt about it you are the Yondaime Hokage's long lost daughter who disappeared 15 years ago. You are Kagome Uzumaki. Izumo can you please go get Naruto."

"Hai."

Izumo then disappeared and went to go find Naruto.

"Um…Lady Tsuande…there is one thing I want to know. Who is my real mother?"

"I'm sorry Kagome your real mother disappeared 15 years ago after your father died. Actually you disappeared 15 years ago a long with your mother. All I can tell you is she had a love for flowers for she always wore on in her hair. Also Kagome do you have any ninja skills?"

"No….but I have spiritual power...I'm a priestess…I guard this jewel."

Tsuande watched as Kagome from around her neck pulled off a completed Shikon no Tama.

"This jewel is the Shikon no Tama. I am its guardian I have been since I was 15….."

The door then opened and Izumo came back in followed by a blond boy who looked about 15 years old.

"Old Lady, why did you want me?"

"Naruto…I would like you to meet your sister. This is Kagome Uzumaki she's been missing for the past 15 years."

Naruto just stared at Kagome for a moment and then he fainted.

A/n….Well that's one reaction for poor Naruto…how will react when he finds out who is father is. Okay so what do you all think of this story so far is it good or bad? So what did Sumire of the Akatsuki want to ask Pein and who is Kagome's mother? Please review and I'll update soon.

For those who read **Reason She Killed Them** I'm working on the second chapter and it should be up tomorrow night. Same goes for those who read **Silence of the Broken One**. I'll put chapter two up tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2 Answers

A/n O.O what the hell I have never seen so many reviews for one of my chapters ever….I guess people really love this story. Thank you for all 17 reviews…sorry if I haven't replied to them its kind of crazy when I come online to 130 emails when 10 hours earlier I had 89 and about 35 of those 41 new emails are reviews, favs, and alerts……

I'm not sure how good this chapter will be because it takes awhile to get a story moving.

Chapter 2 Answers

"Naruto…."

"Hey Naruto wake up."

As Naruto opened his eyes and his vision began to clear he saw that he was surrounded by three people.

Naruto sat up.

"Good your awake." Said Tsuande

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted after we told you that Kagome was your sister."

"H-how is this even possible."

"Naruto, listen I'm going to have to explain this to the both of you. 21 years ago when the Yondaime was still alive he rescued a woman of unknown origin. He soon married that woman and a year after there marriage you were born Kagome. 5 years later Naruto you were born…but the day after you were born the nine tailed fox attacked and your father the Yondaime Hokage sealed it within you….after that Kagome and your mother disappeared."

"Wait…I'm the Yondaime's son?"

"Hai."

"How is that possible…how can I be his son. Why was I never told any of this."

"You weren't told Naruto because if you were told that your mother and sister were alive you would run off looking for them. Kagome here didn't even know she was a ninja."

"Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kagome. She had tears in her eyes as she said,

"Little brother can we please leave the past behind us. We are together again that's all that matters. I am sorry that you were alone all this time."

Naruto seeing his sister crying hugged her and said,

"Its okay sis."

"Thank you."

Naruto pulling out of the hug asked,

"Sis wanna go meet my friends?"

"Okay."

As they were about to leave Tsuande said,

"Hold it you two?"

"Hai, what is it Lady Tsuande?"

"I'm going with you I need a break."

"O-okay."

Naruto, Kagome, and Tsuande then left the office. Naruto took Kagome and Tsuande to the bridge where he was suppose to meet his teammates and Kakashi sensei for that days training. When he got to the bridge Sakura and Sai were already waiting there.

(Note I have never really wrote Sai speaking so far so well um it may suck just to warn you.)

"Hey Sakura, Sai."

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Sakura, I want you to meet my sister."

Sakura looked up at Kagome and then back at Naruto and said,

"Naruto since when do you have a sister?"

"Since forever Sakura she's been missing."

"Hello I'm Kagome."

Sakura just stared and well Sai also stared but since he was 'emotionless' it was hard to tell if he was shocked or just bored.

"Sister, the one who looks emotionless is Sai."

"Nice to meet you Sai."

"Sakura where is Kakashi?" asked Tsuande

"Late as usual but I think he might be checking on Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru since Asuma is gone."

"Kagome."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"Kagome it seems that since Kakashi is basically watching over two squads how would you like to take over this squad."

"But I'm not a ninja how can I."

"Kagome you are a ninja of this village and a priestess I can tell you are very powerful Kagome especially with that jewel you have."

Kagome looked down at the Shikon no Tama which she wore around her neck and said,

"Alright I will do it Lady Tsuande."

"Good, oh I'll also have Kakashi train you since you haven't been properly trained as a ninja. Why does he always have to be so damn late?"

"Yo."

Everyone looked up to see Kakashi standing on top of the entrance to the bridge.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" screamed Sakura

"I'm sorry I was lost on the path of life."

"You already used that excuse Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto

"Kakashi get your but down here." said Tsuande

Kakashi jumped down and said,

"What are you doing here Lady Tsuande?"

"Kakashi meet Kagome Uzumaki, Naruto's sister and the Yondaime's lost daughter. Kakashi since Asuma is gone she will be taking over team 7 while you look after team 10. Also I want you to train her in the ninja arts."

Kakashi just stared at Kagome and then asked,

"Of course Lady Tsuande."

"Good now I think I'll go find some sake to drink."

After Tsuande left Naruto turned to Kagome and said,

"Sister you must be tired do you want to go home and rest."

"Hai, I would Naruto I've been traveling for days."

"Kagome, where did you use to live?" asked Kakashi

"In a modern city called Tokyo in the northern part of the Land of Earth."

"Come on Naruto I'm tir….."

Before Kagome could finish she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sister, sister what's wrong wake up."

Sakura kneeled down next to Kagome and said,

"She's fine Naruto she's just unconscious from the lack of sleep."

"I'll carry her back to your apartment, Naruto." Said Kakashi

"Fine but I'm going with you I don't know what you'll do to my sister if you're left alone with her." said Naruto glaring at Kakashi

Kakashi just sighed and picked Kagome and began to carry her back to Naruto's apartment.

"Oh yeah you two can have the day off." Called Kakashi to Sakura and Sai

Sai just shrugged and walked over while Sakura sighed and went to go find Ino.

---Meanwhile with the Akatsuki---

Sumire had just finished packing her bags and was about to set out when…

"Where you going, yeah?"

Sumire turned to see Deidara standing in the door way.

"I'm going to find my daughter."

"You've got a kid, yeah?"

"Hai, I have to see her again."

"Where are you going to look for herm yeah?"

"Konohagakure….she is my child and she is also the daughter of the Yondaime."

"You mean the Yondaime Hokage, yeah."

"Yes, I need to find her."

"Can I go with you, yeah?"

"Sure, why not but you might want to use genjutsu to disguise your self unlike me you have been in battle with them."

"Fine I will do that once we get there, yeah."

Sumire just nodded and then the two left base. But as they left the base Deidara asked,

"What's your daughters name Sumire, yeah?"

"Her name is Kagome, Kagome Uzumaki….I haven't seen her in 15 years."

A/n so what do you of this chapter good bad. O.O so Deidara's going to this should be interesting…..please review and tell me what you think I'm sorry the chapter was so short….and sorry if it sucked but its still just the beginning it will get longer and better….it takes a few chapters to get a story off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 Past

A/n thank you for all the 11 reviews, alerts, favs etc. I hope you all enjoy this chapter…..because i'm going to bed because i have only had two hours of sleep and i got up at seven to finish typing Bipolar Craziness, Reason She killed them, and Priestess and the Clay bomb master before my brother woke up and took the internet because if i woke up late well then i'd be updating at one in the morning...i'm still typing Bipolar Craziness, Reason she killed them, and clay bomb's master new chapters so they will be up later...

Chapter 3 Answers from the Past

Deidara was confused as he and Sumire walked to Konoha. He was positive that the Kyuubi's vessel Naruto's last name was Uzumaki. If that was true then that would mean Sumire has somewhat been hunting down her own son. Maybe she didn't realize she had a son or maybe she did and just didn't want to admit it.

"Um Sumire, yeah."

"Hai, what is it Deidara?"

"By any chance the Kyuubi's vessel wouldn't be your son, yeah."

Sumire just sighed and replied,

"Yes, the Kyuubi's vessel Naruto Uzumaki is indeed my son and I was indeed the wife of the Yondaime."

"The day after Naruto was born the nine tailed fox attacked. My husband knew what he had to do. In order to save the village he sealed the fox within my son. In all the commotion and of learning that my husband died in the process I fled but what I hadn't realized that in all the commotion my daughter Kagome had disappeared."

"But how do you know she is back in Konoha, yeah?"

"Because I can sense it. She has the same power that I do. We are both priestess who can travel across time….like my mother and my grandmother before….after all she is a half demon."

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"My grandmother Mizuki Ryuuzaki when she was 16 she fell down a well where she lived in a small town in the land of lightening called Kyoto. There she became a powerful priestess and was made guardian of the Shikon no Taiyo or the Sacred jewel of the Sun. While there my mother fell in love with a fox demon named Ketsueki as she traveled to the sun shrine to have the jewel purified and then destroyed for ever. After that my grandmother and Ketsueki had two children both twins and two girls. One of whom was my mother. But sadly my grandmothers' happiness was short lived."

"What happened, yeah?"

"One cold night a group of demons attacked they killed my mothers' twin along with my father who even though he was a very strong demon was over powered. Fearing for her life and my mothers they fled the past and back to Kyoto. Then 15 years later when my mother was 15 she to traveled to the past this time she was put in charge of the Shikon no Umi the Scared Jewel of the Sea. She to fell in love with a cat demon named Kemuri. 5 years later they had me and my twin brother who was killed when my father was killed by a demon."

"_What is it with the demon killing the dads, yeah?"_ Thought Deidara

"Then 15 years later I was put in charge of the Shikon no Tsuki or the Scared Jewel of the Moon. I to found a demon and fell in love his name was Haiko….sadly he was killed 3 years later at the end of out journey. So I returned to Kyoto which had been my families home in the land of lightening for generations and wandered into the Land of Fire. I was attacked by robbers but was saved by Arashi Uzumaki who in a few days was about to made the Yondaime. About a year later we were married and a year after out marriage Kagome was born. Arashi knew that was well a mixed breed half demon. The first time was when he pulled this flower out of my hair. This flower hides my cat and fox tail and my mix between cat and fox ears. When Kagome was 5 Naruto was born and then the next day Arashi was killed and I was separated from both my children."

"Sumire do you think Kagome has gone back in time, yeah?"

"Hai, I do. I also believe that she fell in love with a demon, but she is **betrothed** to another."

"Sumire if Kagome is a half demon also then how did you hide her half demon features from the village, yeah."

"When Kagome was born I put a spell on her. It was a sealing spell that hid her demon like features until a little past her 20th birthday. That day is fast approaching and I need to get to her quickly before she freaks out."

"But what about Naruto's demon features, yeah."

"I believe Naruto's half demon features are hidden by the power of the fox. But still as soon as we get the Kyuubi out of my son I will leave the Akatsuki. Knowing Kagome if she has a jewel of her adventure with her then her brother can come back to life after the ceremony."

Deidara juts nodded and they ended the conversation at that and continued walking.

----With Kagome----

In Kagome's mind.

As Kagome slept she felt as if her inner mind was changing and bringing back memories of the past. She could see a little version of her self running around in a garden and a tall man with blond hair scoop her up in his arms. That man must have been her father. Then a woman with a kind face with long blue hair and light purple eyes appeared walked over. The little Kagome reached out her arms and the woman took her in her arms and the man embraced the woman and the little girl. The woman she assumed was her mother. Her mother was extremely beautiful while her father was extremely handsome. They made a good couple. She then saw a little boy who looked like Kakashi run up the woman. The woman smiled down at him and put the little Kagome down who ran into the boys arms.

"Kaka lets go play with Genny (Genma) and Asumie (Asuma)." Said the little Kagome

The 14 year old Kakashi just grinned down at the almost four year old Kagome and picked up and said,

"Sure lets go play."

"Yay!"

The two then went of running with the woman yelled,

"Kakashi be careful with her."

"I will!"

Kagome ran after her younger self and Kakashi. She soon found them at a small park with two other boys. Both with brown hair one had a senbon in his mouth well the other had a pop that he looked like he was pretending to be a cigarette.

"Genny, Asumie!" shouted the little Kagome who ran over and jumped into the 14 year old Genma's arms.

"Hi Kagome." Said the mini Genma

"Genny why do you always have this in your mouth?" asked the four year old who began playing with the senbon

"Because it's what I use to fight with."

"How can you fight with that Genny?"

"I have to hit people in certain places."

"Yo, Genma don't go giving the four year old any ideas."

Older Kagome turned to see a girl with long brown hair and crimson red eyes walk over to the boys. The little Kagome jumped out of Genma's arms and ran over to the girl and said,

"Kurenai!" as she jumped into 14 year old Kurenai's arms

"Hi Kagome is Kakashi being nice to you?"

"Uh-uh Kaka-kun is being very nice to me. I love it when he pways with me in the sand box."

Kakashi shot Genma and Asuma death glares as they burst out laughing.

"K-Kagome I think that's enough why don't we go get some ice cream." Said Kakashi taking her from Kurenai

"Yay! Kaka-kun if Gai is there can you challenges hims to an ice-cweem eating contest."

"Maybe, Kagome."

"Yay!"

Kakashi then walked off holding little Kagome in his arms. As they walked past Ichiraku's a woman holding a 9 year walked up to Kakashi,

"Oh hello Kakashi, Kagome how are you doing."

"I'm fine and so isn't Kagome. Thank you for asking Mrs. Umino. Hey Iruka." Replied Kakashi

"Hi Kakashi-san." Replied the little Iruka

"Iruka don't be so shy."

"Sorry mother."

"Well anyways it was nice to see you Kakashi and Kagome you to will make a find couple when you are both old enough after all you are betrothed."

"Uh…Hai."

Kakashi blushing then ran past Iruka and his mother.

"Kaka-kun what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Kagome lets hurry up were almost to the ice cream shop."

As they walked down the street Kakashi pulling Kagome's hand an alarm began to sound across the village.

"Oh, Shit not now!" screamed Kakashi

The siren was an alarm that alerted the village to intruders. This was not good Kakashi had to get Kagome out of harms way and fast. Kakashi picked up the trembling Kagome into his arms and began to run. The only safe places for Kagome would be either the academy or with her parents. The academy was to far away so Kakashi began to run full speed toward Kagome's home. He had to protect her he was her sworn protect her. He was her betrothed and he would never let her die. He would risk his one life to save hers. He loved her and he would never let anyone have her.

Older Kagome ran along side her younger counter part as they ran. She watched as the little Kagome screamed and Kagome also screamed when she saw a Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Clouds coming running at them. Just as he was about to attack…..

----Reality----

Kagome shot up in bed covered in sweat and held her head. She breathed hard for a few moments and then said to herself,

"I'm betrothed to Kakashi….."

"WHAT!!!!"

CRASH!!!!

Kagome spun around and saw Naruto looking wide eyed at her with a very shocked Kakashi standing in the doorway with a look of shock and realization on his face. He didn't he even notice that he had dropped a glass of water. Kagome soon felt her self in Kakashi's warm embrace as he said,

"Kagome I missed you so much…."

"I'm back Kaka-kun…I'm back."

A/n well it seem Kagome's memories of the past have returned. So she is betrothed to Kakashi very interesting indeed. And she and Naruto are half demons even better maybe that's why she was attracted to Inuyasha she was a half demon and didn't even notice.

Alright Other Updates

all my Inu Naru stories will be updated today maybe not at once but i'm still working on Bipolar Craziness chapter 3, Reason She killed them chapter 3, and Priestess and the Clay Bomb master chapter 6

also check out my newest Inu Naru fanfic Anime High School


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

A/n I hope you all enjoy this chapter thanks for the 10 reviews

Chapter 4 Reunion

Naruto looked from his now tear eyed sister to his sensei utterly confused. He knew what betrothed ment but his sister betrothed to Kakashi was just plain out of line.

"Sis what is going on here? Since when are you betrothed to Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi and Kagome pulled out of the hug and Kakashi replied,

"I have been betrothed to Kagome since she was born. She was born when I was 10 years old. I was her father's favorite student and the only one her mother trusted her daughter with. When she was born her mother and father called me in to the hospital and told me that one day I would marry her and I must look after her. So that's what I did. But on the night the nine tailed fox showed up she disappeared. I tried to search for her but they didn't allow me to leave the village. But now that your back Kagome I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Kakashi hugged Kagome again who in turn hugged him back. As the hug ended Kagome looked at Naruto and said,

"Naruto, I saw our mother while I was asleep I saw our mother. I look like her. Mother and Father made a perfect couple…I wish father hadn't died."

Kagome began to cry again and Kakashi comforted her

----Sumire----

They had been traveling for 3 hours and they were a mile away from the village.

"Deidara we need to change now. I'm going to put a high level illusion barrier around you so you will look like someone else and it can't be broken by any ninja."

Deidara just nodded and Sumire put the barrier so that Deidara now looked like an ordinary traveler with dirty clothes short brown hair and crystal blue eyes and no Kekkei Genkai mouth hands in sight.

Sumire changed out of her Akatsuki uniform behind a tree and put back on the leaf head band she had so long ago taken off. She now wore a blue and red flowered kimono. The two then continued to make there way to Konoha.

An hour later they reached the gates. They were stopped by a guard who looked to be in his 40's.

"Halt state your business."

"My Toshiro I'm surprised you don't remember me it's only been 15 years."

"L-lady Uzumaki…."

"Glad to see you remember me now. I have returned so let me through."

"H-Hai."

The guard called Toshiro let Sumire and the disguised Deidara who Sumire now had named Hiko.

The younger guard turned to the older guard and asked,

"Who was that?"

"Are you stupid that is the wife of the Yondaime. The mother of Naruto Uzumaki and Kagome Uzumaki who returned yesterday. She is Sumire Uzumaki. She has been gone for 15 years.

Sumire and Deidara walked through town and made there way to the Hokage tower. As they walked down the streets all the older Shinobi stared at Sumire and whispered. They were all surprised to see Sumire.

Within a few minutes they had reached the Hokage tower.

----Tsunade----

Tsunade had returned for her sake escaped empty handed. So she continued with her paper work since she sadly had nothing better to do.

As she worked the door opened with out a knock. When she looked up to see who it was she gasped,

"S-Sumire."

"Hello, Tsunade I have returned."

"Where have you been for the past 15 years Sumire?"

"I was forced to join the Akatsuki….I did so to see if there was a way I could save my son. I never took part in anything they did. I just stayed at my cousin's side."

"What do you mean cousin?"

"The Leader of the Akatsuki is Pein…Pein Ryuuzaki my first cousin…..I have left the Akatsuki I am here to see my son."

"Who is your friend?"

"This is Hiko he doesn't talk much I saved him from robbers he will only talk to meet he is somewhat of a mute. Now Tsuande take me to my daughter and my son."

"How do you know your daughter has returned?"

"Because I can sense her spiritual power and its mothers intuition so take me to her….it is time to settle things."

"Fine I'll take you to her but later you must tell me all the Akatsuki's movements."

"Agreed."

Tsuande stood up and walked out of the room followed by Sumire and 'Hiko'.

----Naruto's----

Naruto was cooking yes he was capable of cooking he was making dinner for his sister and Kakashi and then he was going to leave and find Sakura or Sai and let his sibling and Kakashi have some alone time.

As Naruto stirred the pot the door bell of the apartment rang and Kagome said,

"I'll get it."

Kagome got up from the couch where she was sitting with Kakashi and walked to the door. As soon as she opened it she gasped and backed away.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Kakashi walking up behind her.

When Kakashi saw who it was he stuttered,

"Su-Sumire?!"

"Hello Kakashi, hello Kagome. I'm sorry for taking so long to come home."

Naruto who had come out of his kitchen was just in time to hear his sister scream MOM and run into her mothers open embrace with tears running down her face.

"Sh…sh it's alright child I'm here. Naruto come here my child don't act like a stranger around your own mother."

Naruto did as he was told and walked over to his mother.

"You look so much like your father…so much like Arashi."

"Mom where have you been."

"I had joined the Akatsuki…in order to find away to free you from the control of the nine tailed fox. Kagome my child what is that around your neck?"

Kagome pulled out of her mothers hug and pulled the jewel off from around her neck.

"It's the Shikon no Tama I am its guardian mother."

"Ah I see you found your calling as well."

"What do you mean mom?"

"Kagome, I know you are a priestess and I am proud of you. I to am a priestess….and forgive me for doing this."

Before Kagome ask another question Sumire put two fingers to Kagome's forehead and sent a spell through her fingers into Kagome. When the spell went into Kagome she collapsed onto the ground but was caught by Kakashi.

"Sumire why did you do that?!"

"You know very well why I did that Kakashi. You must remember me telling you that Kagome is a half demon."

"Yes but you said her features would be suppressed."

"Until after her 20th birthday. Kakashi this is your final test if you do not accept Kagome for what she truly is then you do not deserve to be with her. I have a feeling that since she to as a jewel that she fell in love with a demon on her journey. And I bet that demon is still in love with her. Naruto my son the reason I joined the Akatsuki was so I could find away to free you from the nine tailed fox. Naruto once you are free from the power of the fox your true demon features will emerge. It's actually somewhat funny. You are possessed by a fox and you are part fox demon and cat demon. So Kakashi will you accept Kagome once I release her demon features?"

"Hai, I will I love her with all my heart."

"I know otherwise that night you wouldn't have risked your life to save hers."

Sumire then took Kagome out of Kakashi's arms and laid her on the floor. She put hands above Kagome's chest and began to force spiritual and demonic energy into her daughters' body. After a few minutes Kagome's appearance began to change. She grew two tails one that looked like a cats and the other like a dogs. The fox's tail was silver while the cats' tail was ice blue. Then her demon like ears appeared taking place of her human ones. They were in the same place as Inuyasha's ears were except one ear was silver and the other was ice blue.

"This is her true form….and at will she can hide her demon features or with a simple spell." said Sumire standing back up

"Mom, where are your demon features?" asked Naruto looking at his mother

"Naruto my son this flower in my hair hides my true features….also there is one more thing I must do…"

Sumire turned to Hiko and put out her hands and the barrier around Deidara was dispelled. When Kakashi and Naruto saw Deidara they prepared to attack but Sumire stopped them.

"Naruto, Kakashi. Deidara and I are no longer apart of the Akatsuki….."

"How can we be sure that he isn't?" asked Kakashi

"Because we both have taken off our rings, yeah."

Kakashi and Naruto watched intently as both Sumire and Deidara pulled of there akatsuki rings and tossed them onto the floor.

"So you would give us any information you wanted about the Akatsuki."

"Hai, but I will only give up information if you can pass my test. Kakashi if you fail to love Kagome in this form then your engagement to her will be broken and……"

A/n so what is the rest of the test? For those who read What am I Mom? Chapter two is almost done and for those who read A Haunting Past chapter 7 is nearly done. Note these are not Inuyasha crossover stories. As for Priestess and the Clay Bomb Master chapter 7 is in the works. Please review


	5. Chapter 5 Test and Memories

A/N BIG FAT IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!

Alright people since chapter 367 of Naruto came out I got annoyed and excited at the same time considering Naruto's mother has been revealed as Kushina Uzumaki but at the same time this story has basically been crushed because well Sumire can't exactly be Naruto's and Kagome's mother. But I have found I can use this to my advantage for a reason I don't want to give away quite yet……..

Also as of chapter 368 the unnamed member's name has been revealed as Konan I don't like the name so I'm keeping it as Sumire. What does Konan mean anyway and what does Kushina mean?

Now enjoy the chapter.

Also I think I used the name Arashi for Yondy in the last chapter I'll change it later to Minato…apparently Minato means Harbor or Port so Minato NamiKaze…Harbor Wave Wind. Interesting name but Minato sounds really weird it seems more like a girl's name. I like Arashi better.

Thank you for the 2200 hits and the 13 reviews to the last chapter. Also thank you for the now 34 alerts and the 17 favs

Chapter 5 Test begins and Memories

"Kakashi if you fail to love Kagome in this form then your engagement to her will be broken and Deidara will become her fiancé. By September 1st she will choose which one of you she wants to be with. She must be able to feel comfortable around you and she must open up to you. In turn you two must accept her in this form. If both of you do not and she does not choose either of you then…well then she will be sent back to the past through the well in Kyoto and back to the demon or half demon she fell in love with and I will seal the well so she can't return to this world. Do you both agree to these terms? You both have 1 month."

"H-Hai." Both Deidara and Kakashi replied

"Good now Deidara you wait here and I'll go get Tsunade."

Sumire then left the room. After a few minutes they heard someone yell,

"WHAT!!!"

And then Tsunade came running in and looked at Deidara and then at the rings on the floor and sighed,

"Fine, Deidara you can stay in the village but the both of you must divulge all the information you've got."

"H-Hai."

"I'll go and tell the village then."

Tsunade then left to go tell the village.

Sumire looked at both Deidara and Kakashi and said,

"Why don't one of you carry her to her room?"

Both of them nodded and they both made a move to pick up Kagome and in doing so they hit each others head and fell on the floor knocked out. Sumire just smirked while Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Naruto will you carry your sister to her room please."

Naruto nodded and picked up Kagome and carefully stepped over the unconscious Nins and brought her to her room and put her on the bed.

"You told them both to pick her up on purpose didn't you mom?" asked Naruto when he came out

"I don't know what your talking about." She said as she walked out of the apartment

When Sumire left the apartment she sighed and said,

"He does look a lot like Minato but he acts more like her….dammit Kushina where are you? I can't hide this secret from the two of them forever."

-----Meanwhile-----

ACHO!!!!

A girl with long red hair and blue eyes sneezed as she walked down a forest path.

"Dammit, Sumire is probably talking about me. Minato if you can here me up there should I got back or not…."

----Kakashi ----

Memories filled Kakashi's mind as he lay unconscious from a time he had long forgotten. The memory of the night that when he nearly died came back to him as if it was yesterday.

-------Flashback-------

_They had been on there way to get Ice cream. Kakashi knew that Kagome's mother wouldn't be happy that she had sweets as they made her especially hyper but he wanted to treat her today. They had talked to Mrs. Umino and little Iruka. _

_As they made there to the ice cream shop an alarm began to sound across the village. _

"_Oh, Shit not now!" screamed little Kakashi_

_Kakashi grabbed Kagome's hand and began to run. They had to find a safe place to hide. As he ran holding on to Kagome's so tight he could feel her wince he heard her scream. He turned his head to see why she had screamed and saw a huge Cloud Nin running at them. Then he saw it the man had thrown 5 kunai at Kagome. As if in slow motion Kakashi threw Kagome aside. _

_When Kagome landed on the ground and then screamed in utter horror as the 5 kunai hit Kakashi dead on. _

"_KAKA-KUN!!!!!!!!"_

_As soon as she said that she regretted it for the cloud Nin turned towards her. She could see the blood lust in his eyes. She tired to move but her legs wouldn't allow it. She just stared as the cloud nin got closer but soon she found her looking at Kakashi's back._

"_KAKA-KUN!!!"_

"_Kagome stay behind me…" rasped Kakashi as blood ran down the side of his mouth and from his chest where a kunai had narrowly missed his heart _

"_Kaka-kun no you'll get killed!"_

"_I don't care if I die as long as you are safe."_

"_Kaka-kun…."_

"_YOU BASTARD!!!!!"_

_Both Kakashi and Kagome gasped when the Cloud Nin fell to the ground dead to reveal Minato behind it._

"_PAPA!!!" screamed Kagome as she ran to her father_

_As she ran around Kakashi it was as if everything was in slow motion. Kagome watched from the corner of her eye as Kakashi fell to the ground 5 Kunai still sticking out of his chest. When Kagome was pulled into her father's embrace it was not out of happiness it was out of fear from Kakashi laying on the ground bleeding.  
_

"_Daddy please help Kaka-kun please help HIM!! Don't let him die. Please don't let him die!!"_

"_KAGOME!!!"_

_Kagome slightly turned her tear stained face to see her mother running towards her._

"_MAMA!!!!"_

"_Kagome don't worry about Kakashi he'll be fine. I'll take him some place safe to heal him. Minato take her to a safe place."_

_Minato nodded and picked up Kagome and disappeared into the night. Sumire picked up Kakashi's body and also disappeared. _

"_Papa when will Kaka-kun wake up?"_

"_Soon Kagome don't worry."_

"_But how soun is soun?"_

"_Kagome be patient." Said her mother walking into her room _

"_Hai, mama."_

"_Kagome, until Kakashi wakes up why don't you go find Iruka and play with him." suggested Minato _

"_No I wanna stay here with Kaka-kun." _

_Both Kagome's parents sighed and gave up. There was no way they were going to get Kagome to leave with out Kakashi._

_As Kagome sat beside Kakashi she watched as his eyes opened slowly and he said,_

"_K-Kagome."  
_

"_Kaka-kun!!"_

_Kagome jumped onto the bed and gave Kakashi a big hug._

"_I'm so glad you're alright Kaka-kun!"_

"_Don't worry about me Kagome as long as you're safe that's all that matters."_

_Kagome just looked at Kakashi and gave him a big smile…a smile he would never forget._

---End Flashback-------

Meanwhile as Kagome slept she was dreaming no remembering a long forgotten memory.

"_Mama where are you!" cried a now 7 year old Kagome_

_She had strayed to far from the vacation house. They were taking a vacation by a small lake near Iwagakure. _

"_Mama!!"_

_Little Kagome continued to run. She had no idea where she was going. She had to find her way back soon. It was getting dark and she was afraid of the dark. As she ran she tripped over a rock and a tree root and fell to the ground scrapping her knees. Little Kagome started to cry as blood dripped down from the cuts on her knee. She hated blood for some reason. She always had. She continued to cry as she hugged her shoulders as she walked. She had to find her way home._

_After an hour she was still lost and she was in complete darkness now with only the light of the moon to help guide her. Suddenly the ground gave way under her and she began to fall down the side of the hill she waking on. When she reached the bottom she heard someone say,_

"_C-can y-you please get off of me."_

_Kagome looked down and noticed she was sitting on top of a boy with blond hair. She quickly scrambled off him and said, _

"_I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on top of you, un."_

_The boy got up and brushed himself off and said, _

"_It's okay. Are you lost or something, un?"_

"_Why do you keep saying 'un' at the end of your sentences?"_

"_It's a habit I have, un. So do you need help?"_

"_Hai, I have no idea where I am. I got lost when I went looking for berries and I don't know how to get back to the lake."_

"_If you mean Saiun Lake, I know where that is, un. I'll take you there. It's not far, un."_

"_You will oh thank you so much!"_

_Kagome then hugged the blond boy who blushed. The blond boy then took Kagome's hand and began to walk her back to the lake. It only took them a half hour. Apparently Kagome had been wandering closer to the other side of the lake and not farther away. Once they reached it Kagome turned to the blond boy and said, _

"_Thank you for helping me."_

"_Don't worry about it, un."_

_The boy turned and began to walk away but then Kagome asked, _

"_What's your name?"_

"_It's Deidara."_

"_I'm Kagome and Deidara do you think you could come back and see me again."_

"_Sure I guess."_

"_Okay by then Dei-kun."_

_Deidara blushed at his knew nickname as he watched Kagome run off down the beach toward her vacation house."_

---End Flashback----

As for Deidara as he slept he to was dreaming about a long forgotten memory….but also the strange thing was Kagome began to remember the same memory as well.

_---flashback---_

_9 year old Deidara was sitting on a rock by the edge of a lake. He was waiting for someone._

"_Dei-kun!"_

_Deidara turned to see a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes running towards him. When she stopped in front of him she was out of breath but she looked like she had been crying._

"_Hi Kagome. What's wrong you look like you've been crying, un?"_

"_Vacation is almost over we're leaving today."_

_Deidara just stared at Kagome. _

"_I'm sorry Dei-kun. I have to go now."_

_Kagome then turned and as she walked away Deidara grabbed her wrist and said, _

"_Kagome I need to tell you something, un."_

"_What is it Dei-kun?"_

"_I-I love you Kagome."_

_Kagome stared at Deidara for a minute and smiled and said, _

"_I love you to Deidara."_

"_Kagome promise me that one day we will meet again and get married and stay together forever, un."_

"_Hai, I will."_

"_And as a reminder of this promise take this."_

_Deidara pulled out a small necklace from his pocket and at the end of it was a veautiful jade colored jewel incased in a small clay pendent._

"_I made this for you."_

_Kagome took the necklace and said, _

"_I'll wear it always."_

_Kagome then kissed Deidara on the cheek and then said, _

"_Sayonara Dei-kun."_

_Kagome then ran off to join her family leaving Deidara alone. Soon Deidara too walked off back towards Iwagakure. A place he wished he didn't have to go back to._

_----End Memory----_

Kagome shot up in her bed panting. She remembered that day now. She remembered when she first met Deidara. No wonder he looked so familiar. And then pendent. She still had it. Kagome began to rummage through one of her bags and pulled out the pendent and put it on. She then looked at her self in the mirror at her new half demon features and said,

"What's going to happen now?"

A/n I'm stopping there. So who will win the bet/test? Will Kagome keep her promise to Deidara or will she go with Kakashi. Please review and I'll update soon. I hope you liked this chapter I'll update on Friday or Saturday but I have school starting tomorrow so it might take longer to update…maybe…maybe not. I'll update Love of Yondaime, Silence of the Broken One, and Reason She Killed Them later. I have updated Priestess and the Clay Bomb Master, Kagome Dragon Ninja, and Anime High School.

Also watch out for a few new Inu Naru x-overs. I'm doing another ItaKag for another C2 I joined….and then I'll be doing one of the two Kakuzu Kagome I thought of and then my Kisame Kagome which I have titled My, Fish Face


	6. Chapter 6 Bonding With

A/n I finally got off my lazy ass and decided to rent Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children from netflixs…..Final Fantasy is one of the few things I don't under stand but…I think I know enough to read a fic…so does anyone know of any good Inuyasha Final Fantasy x-overs…I'm to lazy to go digging through the hundreds of C2 alerts I get for C2's I subscribe to….and another x-overs my readers of come across that aren't Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha Naruto….and tell me if you find any long Inuyasha Lord of the Rings x-overs. What I mean is more than 10 chapters at least

Also I'm deciding whether to make this a Deidara Kagome or Kakashi Kagome….its sort of both…how about for now it'll just stay a love triangle….I might waver towards DeiKag…I don't know…..

Also I think the story Hentai Bets by madmiko influenced this story a little bit except that one is a Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha x-over and is extremely funny

I think I've gone crazy last night when I was trying to fall asleep I swear I heard music from Naruto playing…

Chapter 6 Bonding With………..

When Kagome was not surprised when she saw her half demon features. But she didn't want to walk out in public with them out so she used a miko spell and hid them. When she left her room she found Deidara and Kakashi still unconscious on the floor. Kakashi seemed to be fine he had curled up into a little ball while Deidara didn't look comfortable at all with Kakashi's feet in his face. Kagome bent down next to Deidara and whispered,

"Dei-kun? Dei-kun, wake up."

Deidara's eyes slowly began to open and he sat up and said,

"Kagome?"

Kagome then put her arms around Deidara and said,

"Dei-kun I missed you so much. It's been so long!"

"I know, un." He replied wrapping his arms around her

When they released each other Kagome said,

"Dei-kun lets go explore the village."

"Okay…but um what about him, un?" pointing at Kakashi

"Kaka-kun should be fine. Let's go."

Kagome grabbed Deidara's hand and then pulled him out of the apartment.

"Kagome?" asked Naruto popping out of his room. He looked around and when he saw that Deidara and Kagome were missing her cursed under his breath and ran over to his sensei,

"Kakashi-sensei, wake up!"

Kakashi's eyes flew open as he sat up.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"That Deidara guy and Kagome are missing. You can't let Deidara win the test so hurry up and go after them!"

Kakashi realized what Naruto was talking about. He couldn't let that Akatsuki…scratch that ex-Akatsuki get _his _Kagome. Kakashi got up off the floor and then sped out of the apartment complex to go find Deidara and Kagome.

---Deidara and Kagome---

As the two walked hand in hand down a street of Konoha everyone stared at them. They all stared even though they knew that Deidara was no longer apart of the Akatsuki….they still stared. Sakura and Ino who were walking out of the Yamanaka flower shop stopped dead in there tracks when they saw the two of them together. Sakura felt a burning anger towards her soon to be new Sensei. How could Kagome be acting that way towards a former member of the Akatsuki who had killed the Kazekage and had nearly killed her.

------Sumire----

Sumire had been wandering the village for the past hour thinking. She would have to eventually tell them eventually but Naruto was still her son…well sort of. Sumire looked up at the stone faces of the Hokages. She stared at Minato's face for a little while. Then suddenly she heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. She turned and saw a figure wearing black shorts and a blue tank top and reddish orange hair and blue eyes.

"K-Kushina!"

The girl looked up and gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey cousin how you doing?"

"Kushina what are you doing here?"

"You now very well why I'm here Sumire. It's to see Naruto and Kagome."

"Then why didn't you just use the entrance of the village Kushina."

"Because Cousin I just didn't."

"You were always a one to break rules Kushina."

"So have you told them yet?"

"No I haven't and I don't plan on telling Naruto anytime soon."

"Why not he is still technically you son?"

"……"

"What's wrong this time Sumire?"

"Kushina I don't know what do anymore. I miss Minato so much…..after he died I just lost and I left my children alone for 15 years. I abandoned Naruto and because Minato sealed the fox within him he was bullied and I wasn't there to comfort him."

"Sumire it's alright. We both made mistakes back then just forget about it."

"How can I Kushina?"

"Um…I don't know anyways wanna go scare Tsunade?"

"Sure."

The two cousins then walked off to go find and annoy Tsuande.

----Kakashi----

Kakashi was searching frantically for Kagome all over town. He didn't like the idea of Kagome being left alone with Deidara especially with those hands…those creepy hands of his. Kakashi just shivered at the thought of Deidara touching Kagome with those hands.

----Deidara and Kagome---

Deidara and Kagome had made there way past there training grounds and were now sitting at a small pond that they had come across. Kagome was sitting in Deidara's lap as they stared at the water.

"Dei-kun."

"Hn."

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

"Because I had no where else to go…my village hated me, un."

"But why?"

"Because of my Kekkei Genkai because of these damn hands…because they have mouths, un."

"I don't think there weird I think there kind of cute."

"You really think so, un?"

Kagome just nodded and turned her head to face him and smiled.

"Dei-kun I plan on keeping the promise I made to you."

"But what about Kakashi, un?"

Kagome's face saddened at the mention of Kakashi name.

"I-I don't know I still love Kaka-kun but I love you to Dei-kun."

"Don't worry Kagome you'll figure it out."

"Arigato Dei-kun but still I don't know if Kakashi likes me in my demon form?"

"Why wouldn't he like you in your half demon form? You're beautiful in that form!"

Kagome just smiled at Deidara and then settled back into his lap.

"Thank you Dei-kun…."

Kagome soon fell asleep in Deidara's lap. Unbeknownst to her two people were watching her. The first was on the other side of the pond hiding in the trees with crimson eyes and the other was Kakashi. He had finally found the two and had over heard the conversation. When he stepped out from his hiding spot Deidara turned to him and grinned while Kakashi glared.

1 point Deidara, 0 points for Kakashi

A/n Ending somewhat like chapter 5 of Anime High School but oh well Deidara's in the lead in both stories. This story really might be another KagDei. To be honest I don't know. It took me an hour to finish typing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review the more reviews I get before the earlier I'll update meaning on Friday and not Sunday. So please review and as for Love of the Yondaime, Silence of the Broken One, Reason She Killed Them, and Kagome and the Leafe Knights…I don't know if they will be updated tonight. Love of the Yondaime ch4 I haven't really stared, Reason She Killed them has been started and Silence is eh started and Leafe Knights….um….where did chapter 3 go…its somewhere in Ms Word.


	7. Chapter 7 Blinded by Jealousy

A/n I guess I should let Kakashi have a turn…..yes I know DeiKag lovers I've gone crazy haven't I but it's only fair. But there will be DeiKag in this chapter I'm not going to let Kakashi have Kagome the entire chapter…..sorry Kakashi I love you but I love Deidara more. Deidara isn't a pervert. hugs imaginary Deidara plushie

Also for those who are not update with the Inuyasha Manga in Japan, Byakuya is the latest of Naraku's incarnations sort of his only one and Kagura and Kanna have been dead for a long time

Also I don't think in the manga Sasuke has the Mangekyo Sharingan but in this fic he does.

Sorry for taking so long to update school has not been fun. I'm failing Geometry at the moment which isn't a big surprise. But I will keep updating as best I can.

Chapter 7 Blinded by Jealousy

Kakashi was sitting in the living room of Naruto's apartment….waiting for Deidara to come out of Kagome's room. It annoyed him to hell that Deidara was already beating him in the bet. He would have to take it up a notch. How he did not know. He had somewhat already accepted the fact that Kagome was a half demon but it seemed that Deidara already had himself a firm spot in Kagome's heart. How he did not know….he knew it was something to do with a promise. The details of the promise were starting to annoy him. Why were they even having this bet in the first place? Kagome was already promised to him at birth by his Sensei.

Why should Sumire ruin what was meant to be. What was her reasoning behind all this?

Kakashi was soon snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the door of the apartment opening. Kakashi got up and when he walked into the hallway he saw Sumire and another woman he could only recognize as Kushina Uzumaki. This woman had disappeared from the village 15 years ago the night the nine tailed fox appeared…the same night Kagome and Sumire disappeared.

When Kushina saw Kakashi she grinned and said,

"Well, well if it isn't little silver. Longtime no see Kakashi. I hear you've got some competition for Kagome."

Kakashi just glared at Kushina and before he could say anything Naruto came out of his room and asked,

"Mom who is this?"

"Naruto I would like you to meet Kushina Uzumaki she is my cousin."

"Hey spiky nice to meet you." Said Kushina

Naruto just sweat dropped at his new nickname.

"Naruto where are Kagome and Deidara."

"In Kagome's room." said Naruto as if it was something that tasted like shit

Kushina and Sumire just sweat dropped at Naruto's attitude and then watched as he walked out of the apartment saying something about going to go find his girlfriend Hinata and that he'd be back in a half hour. After Naruto left the door of Kagome's room opened and Deidara and Kagome came out. When Kagome saw Kushina she just stared and as if she was unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Kagome I would like you to meet my cousin and only close relative Kushina Uzumaki."

"Hey kiddo, haven't seen you in a long time. Last time you were about 4 I think. You Blondie must be Deidara."

Kushina then walked over to Deidara and then began to circle him like a bird of prey. She walked around him several times as if she was examining him like a piece of meat. Deidara just stared at her as she did, scared to move. After her 10th lap around Deidara, Kushina stopped and said,

"Eh I guess you're alright but Kakashi I think you have some competition with this one around."

Kakashi just blushed at this but at the same time and anger mark formed and he turned around and then left the apartment.

"Kaka-kun!" yelled Kagome as she began to run after him but she was stopped by Sumire who said,

"Let him go Kagome. He's still getting use to Deidara being here."

Kagome just nodded,

"Mom I'll go make dinner."

"No, Kagome you just relax I'll make it besides I believe Tsuande is going to be coming over along with Sakura and Sai."

"Why are Sakura and Sai coming?"

"They are coming so you can get to know the members of your squad better while Kakashi takes Asuma's team. So until then why don't you and Deidara go sit on the couch and relax or something."

Before Kagome or Deidara could head into the living room there was a knock on the open apartment door. Everyone turned to see a very cross looking Sakura standing in the doorway with Ino behind her.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. What brings you to here?" asked Kagome

"Kagome-sensei can we please talk to you for a second." Said Sakura

Kagome simply nodded and led both girls into her room and closed the door.

"Now what did you need to ask me?"

"Why are you with him?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome taken aback by Sakura's bluntness

"Why are you with that….that Akatsuki."

"Dei-kun is no longer apart of the Akatsuki and neither is my mother."

Both girls just stared at Kagome for a moment and then Sakura yelled,

"Y-your mother was with the fucking AKATSUKI!!!!!!!"

"Sakura-chan calm down. My mother is no longer apart of the Akatsuki and neither is Dei-kun did you not hear the announcement Lady Tsuande made."

"Yeah we heard it and we don't believe a fucking word of it." said Ino,

"That guy killed Gaara. He almost killed Sakura to!"

"Ino-chan please calm down. From what I have heard the Kazekage is still alive now."

"That's beside the point!!!" yelled Ino,

"We want to know why the fuck you to were fucking holding hands!!!!"

"Because I am in love with him." replied Kagome calmly but shaking slightly

"He's the fucking enemy. You should be with Kakashi not him!!!! I think you just think you love him!!!!!!" yelled Sakura

All Kagome could do was stare at the 15 year old girl in front of her. It was all she could do.

"Get out." Said Kagome shakily

"What?" said both Sakura and Ino confused

"I said get out!!!! Its obvious to me that you both are closed minded and don't think people can change!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!! I don't care what anyone says I love DEI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

By now it was Sakura and Ino's turn to stare at Kagome as tears ran down her face. Kagome then walked to her door opened and then walked out slamming it behind her.

Once out of her room she stalked past Deidara, Kushina, and Sumire and out the apartment door slamming it behind her. Deidara, Kushina, and Sumire just stared slightly confused even though they had heard the whole argument.

----------Kagome----------------

Kagome stalked through the village towards the only quite place she knew. The pond that she was at earlier in the evening with Deidara. By now the sun had set and the moon was out. As Kagome entered the clearing she looked stood in front of the pond and watched as the moons reflection danced on the water. To Kagome the moon's reflection on the water reminded her of a similar time. Back to when she was exploring the feudal era. It was when she was with Inuyasha. It was the night of their first kiss since the incident with Princess Kaguya.

It had happened when she was 18 after an incident involving Byakuya, Naraku's incarnation having kidnapped her and nearly killing her. Although she had faced many near death situations before this one was worse. She had been poisoned by him, she had gashes all over body that were bleeding badly, and he was about ready to rape her when Inuyasha rescued her.

They had been separated from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and they were a long way away from Kaede's village so Inuyasha had treated her wounds and cured her off the poison.

Kagome smiled at the thought remembering when she awoke to find her head on Inuyasha's lap and him asleep.

------------------Kakashi--------------

Kakashi was wandering around in another part of the forest. He was venting some frustration by kicking random trees.

"Hello, Kakashi."

Kakashi whipped around and was almost face to face with Uchiha, Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" growled Kakashi

"I have come to help. I can tell you have a fascination with that woman the blond Akatsuki was with."

"I do not need your help." Spat Kakashi turning away

"Oh really well what if I told you that girl prefers to be with the akatsuki." Said Sasuke activating his Sharingan

"Then you are insane if I am supposed to believe that." Said Kakashi turning back to face Sasuke only to hear him say,

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

_Kakashi hadn't expected this and the next thing he knew his mind was thrust into a crimson and black world. Every which way he turned in that world he saw Kagome. Every time he walked close to her she would be whisked into the arms of Deidara. Every time she would say,_

"_**I'm sorry Kakashi I love Deidara not you."**_

_Every time he saw this he felt angry. He had to have. Kagome was his in the first place. He watched again as Kagome in her half demon for was pulled happily into Deidara's arms. _

Kakashi soon awoke and found him self lying on his back on the ground. Only a few minutes had past even though he was in the world created by the Mangekyo Sharingan for 72 hours.

"So do you want my help?" asked Sasuke

Kakashi just looked at the Uchiha for a moment and nodded. The Uchiha just smirked at this and then began to explain how he was going to help Kakashi.

------------Kagome----------

Kagome felt a cold chill go up her spin as she stood knee deep in the pond. Her shoes lay forgotten on the bank as she felt the cold water surround her legs. She could sense and evil presence in the surrounding area. She could also sense Kakashi's presence somewhere in the forest.

Kagome then gave a small shriek as she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist.

A/n there finished. So who is it that wrapped there arms around Kagome's waist? Is it Hot Deidara, Jealousy filled Kakashi, Sasuke-teme, or someone else? Sorry again for taking so long to update. Please review and I'll update soon. Also who wants to guess percent chance of Sasuke dieing in this story. It shouldn't be too hard.


End file.
